


Opinions

by nicoleaf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [4]
Category: Friends (TV), How I Met Your Mother, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, How I Met Your Mother References, IFD, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get a drink and discuss pop culture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinions

“Sam, I’m telling you, ‘Friends’ is by  _ far _ the superior show!” Dean huffed, rolling his eyes before reaching for his beer . 

 

Sam chuckled, swerving his barstool so he could see Dean better. “Look that’s your opinion, but my opinion is that ‘How I Met Your Mother’ is way funnier.” He took a sip of his own beer, and grimaced, it tasted a bit like bad mouthwash.

 

“But Ross and Rachel! Everyone loves Ross and Rachel!” Dean downed his beer, seemingly immune to the taste.

  
“Ted spends nine seasons looking for his soulmate, that’s a better love story than Ross and Rachel.” Sam smiled as Dean shook his head in annoyance and bewilderment. “Besides, if we’re talking love stories, I wanna know when you're finally going to start yours with Cas.” A smirk etched it’s way onto Sam’s face as Dean started to splutter, his face the color of a fresh tomato. 


End file.
